bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Skeleton Monkey
The skeleton monkey is a unique tower-agent hybrid. It costs $100 monkey money to buy, and $800 cash to place. It throws bones at Bloons which pierce through 5 bloons and 2 layers. It has 15 health and, when killed, will turn into a pile of bones. If it dies the bones will start to float and reassembled back into the skeleton monkey after 5 rounds. It throws as fast as a monkey apprentice and the bones fly through the air as fast as a dart. Remember how I said it is a tower/agent hybrid,well it has upgrades along with pro/epic! It also has the range of an angry squirrel. The normal version cannot access tier 5 upgrades =Ugrades= Path 1 Sharpened Bones It now throws bones that pierce 9 Bloons and have a 25% chance to pierce 3 layers. $650 Spine Thrower The skeleton monkey now throws spines which fall apart to pop more bloons, like a 2/x bomb shooter. $900 Femur Buddy Now there is a little, independently firing, baby skeleton monkey that throws femurs. The femurs pierce 3 bloons and 1 layer. $1850 KneeCap Pal There is now another baby skeleton monkey which throws kneecaps. They pierce 4 layers but they cannot pierce through bloons. $2250 Skele-Gang A third baby is added that throws more femurs. Both other ones get +3 pierce and the original gets +2 pierce. $3750 Path 2 Wishbones Now throws wish bones that fly like boomerangs/glaives. They replace normal attacks 30% of the time. They pierce 5 bloons and 2 layers. $750 Skull Smasher Now he smashes a skull on the ground once every 2 seconds. The smashed skulls can pop 7 bloons, like roadspikes. $900 Über Skulls The skulls now can pop 12 bloons, he also has 20 health, because his skull is harder too. $1200 Tailbone When bloons get witin a 4/x rack shooter's range of him, he will start to spin, striking bloons with his tale rapidly. $1450 Day of the Dead Adds an ability to the momkey skeleton. $5000 Fíesta 5 0/0 skeleton monkeys spawn in random places dressed in mariachi costumes, these disappear after 15 seconds. During the abilitie's use a mariachi song plays. Cooldown: 40s. =Versions= Pro The skeleton monkey now has a larger range and can detect camo and pop leads. He now has access to tier 5 upgrades. This version is unlocked after 30 uses ($3000 monkey money altogether) Epic The epic version wears a purple headband and a backpack. He can now throw 2 bones at a time, and revives in 3 rounds instead of 5. The backpack allows for a 50% chance for him to get double money. He also shoots at the speed of ninja monkey. This is unlocked after the pro is used 37 times. Secret The secret version is a version which you must use the temple of the vengeful monkey ability for the TOTMG, when used all skeleton monkeys on screen become secret versions. This version makes him much darker and gives the bones infinite pierce. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Special Agents